The Battle Of The Immortals
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: I just got to thinking... What would happen if Chase and Orochimaru ever met? And thus, this was born. Rated M for gore and subject matter. Read and Review! One chapter only.


**Um… I forgot what I was gonna say….**

**Uh… This is… Something…? I really have no idea what I was about to say…**

**Uh… I thought of this a while back… I thought it would be interesting…**

**Yeah, now I remember!**

**I thought to myself, "What would happen if Chase Young met Orochimaru?"**

**And thus, this random crap was born!**

**This is my first crossover…**

**It's mostly Xiaolin; the only difference is Orochimaru is there…**

**So uh…**

**I hope you enjoy this random idea that I had…**

**And I hope you don't kill me!**

**The Battle of the Immortals**

Kimiko's eyelids felt heavy. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. All she remembered was leaving to go visit her father and then…nothing. Everything was a blur. She looked at her clothes; or rather the shreds of clothes that hung to her shivering body. How had this happened? She had just been going to visit her father! How could this have happened?

Kimiko observed her surroundings; darkness that was really all she could see. Just pitch black surrounding her.

A soft, dark chuckle pierced the overwhelming darkness surrounding her. Kimiko immediately tried to look prouder than her pitiful state would allow; she was a Xiaolin Dragon! She had to remain strong!

Kimiko heard footsteps approaching her, and suddenly she saw a pair of glowing golden eyes.

She immediately hoped for the best. Kimiko whispered to the eyes, "…Chase…?"

"Hmm…" the voice that was connected to the chuckle she had heard and the glowing eyes before her soon became attributed to a face. The owner leaned his face forward, revealing deathly pale skin, purple markings on the bridge of his nose, long ebony hair that hung around his face in curtains, and a smile that spelled death.

This was not Chase.

The man whispered lowly to her, "Not quite, my dear…" he reached out a snowy hand and gently caressed her cheek. "My name is Orochimaru…" he said, his golden eyes that so reminded her of Chase boring into her own.

"You… you remind me of someone else…" she whispered, seeing Chase standing there, stroking her cheek. Her brain had formed Chase there; hiding this new face. All she saw was Chase. "He's an evil villain who's immortal…" she found herself saying, yet she didn't know why. She just felt so familiar with those golden eyes.

Orochimaru glared at her and grasped her chin in his hand that had just been fondling her cheek.

"And what about me reminds you of this man? My immortality?" he asked, coyly.

Kimiko winced at the tight grip on her face. Still she saw Chase standing there. She found herself answering, "You have his eyes…" Her voice was a weak whisper as tears began rolling down her Porcelain cheeks.

The man scowled at that and he slapped her. Then he growled lowly, "Let me show you how very _unlike_ your friend I am…" And he began beating her; kicking, punching, tearing, slashing; whatever it took. He was obviously trying to kill her, but every time she looked up, she just saw Chase. And that only made her sob and tears pour from her eyes as she saw Chase, a man she trusted, killing her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chase was incredibly bored back at his palace. He had finished training ages ago, and he had meditated for a good five hours, but he was still so bored. He needed something to occupy himself.

Chase called forth the All-Seeing-Eye and he went through and began spying on the monks. Omi was meditating on his head; as he often did. Raimundo was looking at a magazine full of naked women; he often did that too. Clay was playing with cowboy action figures in his room; gee, what else was new?

Chase searched to Kimiko's room. Nothing. It was empty. So, he searched the tea room. Still nothing. He went to the courtyard. Nothing! Now he was becoming concerned; Kimiko never just up and left! He knew that much about the female monk. She'd give some warning as to her leaving, but there was nothing.

Chase then gently tapped the Eye and he ordered it to show him Kimiko. What he saw would rock him to his core.

There, inside a dark, wet, cold looking room, sat Kimiko, shivering naked against a wall. She was battered and bleeding and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Just that sight was enough to make Chase sick; who would do something that awful to such an innocent monk? He had known Kimiko for so long, she could get angry, sure, but never had she set anyone _that_ off on her to torture and beat her!

Chase watched horrified as a man with long black hair approached the terrified Kimiko.

"No…" she whispered, her tone pleading with the unknown man.

The man bore down on her, grabbing her throat and clenching it tightly.

He growled venomously at her, "Do I still remind you of your friend…?"

Kimiko stared at him, her eyes soon became flooded with tears.

"You share the same eyes…!" she cried, desperation evident in her tone, "All I see when I look at you is Chase…!"

Chase's heart jumped into his throat. She saw him when she looked at this man? Why? He would never do anything like that to hurt her!

The man didn't seem pleased by that. He ran his hand down her body, tearing open the flesh and causing blood to spill out.

After the man took Kimiko's blood, he took something more. The man threw her to the ground and he began to rape Kimiko.

Chase couldn't take anymore. He needed to go to her. She couldn't be treated like this. She would die if he didn't do something!

Chase went to the monks, who were all going to the dining area to eat. They all turned in shock to see him, but Chase went ahead and grabbed Omi's shoulders, shaking them violently.

"Where is Kimiko?" he shouted, fear written all over his immortal face.

"She just went to visit her father."

"Calm down Chase"

"She's probably havin' a great time…"

Chase pressed the severity of the situation.

"NO! She's not fine! She's been captured! The man is beating her!" he shouted urgently, shaking Omi still. When they still didn't appear to believe him, he yelled, "SHE'S BEING RAPED!"

That got them. Omi ran to get the Golden Tiger Claws and they told it to take them to Kimiko as fast as possible.

They all landed in a dark, damp, cold room. They could hardly see, any of them, but the guys did see Kimiko lying on the floor, her face tear-stained, her body bleeding all over, and her entire frame shaking with a forced orgasm.

Raimundo called out to her, "KIMIKO!"

But then a man crouching beside her began to stand. He stood slowly, dangerously.

And when he turned to face them, his golden gleaming eyes met and trampled them down.

All of the guys gasped and turned to look at Chase. Their eyes were identical.

The man noticed their gaze shift, and his golden eyes slithered over each of them until they met Chase's identical golden orbs.

An instant heaviness became evident in the air. Tension rose high in everyone's bodies and electricity flowed through their veins.

Both men with matching eyes began circling each other, glaring venomously into each other's eyes. Chase slowly morphed into his dragon form and he began growling lowly at him.

Orochimaru growled angrily in response; he would not be intimidated.

And then it happened. The battle for dominance broke out. Chase slashing at his throat; Orochimaru clawing at Chase's eyes. Soon enough Orochimaru became a hideous snake monster and they began tearing each other apart. Ripping, tearing, thrashing, slashing, biting, clawing, digging; they ripped each other's flesh out.

After about an hour of the bloodiest battle ever seen and Chase's intestines were strewn about the room, Orochimaru's left eye had been gouged out and his ribcage was showing in a few places. Chase's liver was spilling blood out onto the floor, Orochimaru's skull was cracked and bleeding. Each had torn the other's throats open, letting their vocal chords bare the cold of the air. Orochimaru's leg had been broken, Chase's arm in retrospect. And in both their shattered limbs, the bone was sticking out and was exposed to the cold and the elements. Blood was spattered everywhere; chunks of their flesh had been ripped off and tossed about the room.

Both of them were gasping desperately, trying to remain alive to the bitter end. But it was for naught.

Both men fell to the ground, dead. The monks stared, soaked in blood, horrified.

As the world mourned over the loss of two immortals that night.

**That was incredibly gory for something I've written… I'm kinda scared to see how much worse my writing can get… Geez… A lemon, now this…**


End file.
